Town
'-IMPORTANT- This page is outdated. Most information on this page WILL NOT be correct until updated.' Town is one of the areas you can visit in Stands Online. Brief Description Town is the first area you visit in Stands Online, and it has the spawn point for non-vampire players. Visually, the town is similar to Morioh-Cho from Jojo's Bizzare Adventure Part 4: Diamond is Unbreakable, but it is missing all of the landmarks from Morioh-Cho. While Town may not have landmarks from Morioh-Cho, it does have a few landmarks of it's own. As of the Halloween update, the town has had a major change, with decorations such as pumpkins and shops with new items moved around. Landmarks 'The Fountain' In Town, the first landmark you may encounter is the fountain. The fountain has one distinct feature that makes it memorable, that being the "Star Dabinum" statue in the center. Above the statue reads "In delicious memory of Treesource". Visually, the fountain is round, with a pillar in the middle, which has the Star Dabinum statue on top. (pre-Halloween update) As of the Halloween update, the fountain now has pumpkins and benches around it, with the Star Dabinum statue having a pumpkin head. The fountain's decorations are able to be destroyed with moves such as Heavy Punch. 'The Pond' This landmark is a stretching the term a little, but it's a small pool, or pond, near the top of Town. There isn't much special about it, but it does add more to the fairly empty town. Visually, it's a small rectangular pool surrounded by a concrete pathway. The pond is fairly shallow, so you can still stand in it without going completely underwater. 'Sans Chimney' This next landmark is a little more hidden away, but it sure is a treat to find. The Sans Chimney is fairly normal looking, but if you take a closer look, you may find a decal of the character Sans from the popular game Undertale. The house this landmark is found on is near the fountain, so it shouldn't take too long to find. 'Town Shop' This landmark is the only one with a true function. Visually, the Town Shop is a wooden block with a man standing behind it. On that wooden block there are 2 items which you can purchase, the Stand Arrow for 350,000 cash, and the Rokakaka Fruit for 200,000 cash. As of the Halloween update the town shop now says "Candy" at the top, along with an added Spooky Arrow for 600,000 cash. 'Smile House' This landmark is, like the Sans chimney, a little more hidden away, but it's still much easier to find. The smile house is a normal looking 2 story house, but if you zoom out you'll find that the entire roof has a decal of the Friendly Smile face from the ROBLOX catalog on it. The location of this landmark is near the edge of the town, close to the Vampire Players quest. Playground (added in Halloween Update) This final landmark has a sandbox with a swing set, a small sandcastle where items can spawn near, a slide and monkey bars. Pressing Q and summoning your stand near the swing set can cause it to sit on the swing, keeping it there until you reset. (Rare glitch.) Quests Since Town is the starting area of the game, it has the easiest quests in the game, excluding 1 which is more PVP focused. Thug Quest: Thug quest is the first quest in the game, with a required level of 0. Thug quest requires you to defeat 10 Thug enemies for a reward of 1,400 EXP and 300 Cash. The location of the quest giver is at the base of the fountain. Brute Quest: Brute quest is the second quest in the game, with a required level of 30. Brute quest requires you to defeat 15 Brute enemies for a reward of 20,000 EXP and 300 Cash. The location of the quest giver is a yellow house not too far from the fountain. Vampire Player Quest: Vampire Player quest is currently the only PVP quest in Stands Online, with a level requirement of 0. Vampire Player quest requires you to kill 10 players with the Vampire utility for a reward of 60,000 EXP and 9,000 Cash. The location of the quest giver is at a yellow house near at the opposite end of town from the fountain. Notes *Stand Arrows spawn more frequently in Town, due to most players being in that area *The recommended level for Town is 1-100 Category:Areas Category:Town